


Shaky hands, and Explosions

by Creatornottraitor



Series: Whumptober stories [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: #1, #2, Explosions, Shaky Hands, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: Whumptober, everybody! I didn't do the first two prompts, so I combined them! Hop you enjoy!This contains some headcanons things, just so you know.





	Shaky hands, and Explosions

Micheal's hand shook as he struggled to remove a match for the box. When he did, he even dragged the match across the box shakily. The match flame wobbled as he looked at it. Then, he threw it at a pile of wood, setting it ablaze. He went room to room, each time the shaking growing less and less, until almost the entire building was on fire. He sat down in his chair, feeling satisfied. Then the streaming started. He looked to the cameras, barely surviving the heat. There was his sister, reaching out for him, calling his name. Then his mother, and the amalgamated children, begging to be saved from the burning. Charolette reached out, but it seemed more like to shake his hand that to be rescued. The worst was his father, who fought to put out the flames the now engulfed him. Micheal waved goodbye the everyone, as he dropped the final match into a gas pipe that he had opened. The was a Loud boom, and nothing after. Only darkness.


End file.
